Since the spraying speed of liquid from the atomizer is absolutely related to the atomization of the spraying liquid. The greater the spraying speed, the creation of finer liquid particle sizes resulting in a preferred atomization effect.
Besides, the currently available trigger-action atomizers serve to atomize the spraying liquid, but the spraying speed is too low to sufficiently atomize liquid so that the atomizing effect is not preferred and effective spraying coverage will reduce.
Moreover, if the atomized particles are too large, the atomized molecules cannot be distributed rapidly and evenly so that fine water drops are adhered on the spraying objects. As a result, the surfaces of the objects are drenched due to the larger particle sizes.